


【92】春风沉醉的夜晚

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: * 主92，有75，大部分为六十年代背景，* 三分历史，七分演绎* 涉及美术院校，文物修复https://mlletrois.lofter.com/post/1e699e95_1c8c17483
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 5





	【92】春风沉醉的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> “你知道春天永远不会消失，如同你知道河水结冰后还会再次流淌。  
> 可凄风苦雨赶走春天之时，它杀害最善良的人，最温和的人，最勇敢的人。”

楔子

外婆前天去世。

对这个结果，所有人都早有了心理准备。她现在的状态，离开可能反而是一种解脱。

一月的杭州照旧没有下雪，只落了些冷雨。这般天气，整个西湖像是为拍戏清了场，四下望去，只有我和表哥两人。

我一手撑伞，一手抬折叠画架，手指露在外面，被风吹的快没了知觉，不由得想起外婆走之前，精神倒是反常的好，她握我的手，甚至有小时候我发烧时落在我额头上的柔软与温度。

外婆最后的时刻，唤的不是我的名字。摘下呼吸机后，她的声音太细弱，辨不清吐字，不知说的是“琳”还是“宁”。

我总觉得外婆是在透过我看另一个人，可我不敢去问。因为我看得出，她望过来的目光带了哀愁。

可能那个人究竟是谁，我永远不会知道了。就像我到今天也没想出，三年前那个暑假，灵隐寺里算命先生打的哑谜，谜底究竟是什么。

那时我中考刚结束，表哥也高考完没多久。他发挥的不错，嫁去重庆的阿姨带他来杭州小住，放松心情。我为了逃辅导班，整个假期，借着尽地主之谊的名义，总和他出去逛，甚至连三伏天也不例外。

灵隐寺我自己是肯定不愿意去的。可我没想到他一个大好青年，因阿姨吃斋念佛，连带着也好上这口，非要跑来。不光拜佛，还和我说有位算命先生灵验得很，来都来了，得去算上一卦。

大约那先生的确名声在外，门口队伍排的老长。我不得不陪他站在大太阳底下排队，不然回去又是等着我的预科课。

那天天气太热，蝉都热的偃旗息鼓。我还记得排到我们时，我热的额头上满是汗，表哥也好不了哪去，后背洇湿了大片。然而到了室内，情况大不相同，我对这队伍怕不都是算命先生雇的托的想法，一下消失了。

这是一座偏殿的一角，墙面上绘着道济禅师的画像。一进门，我着实被温度震了一下。不是古建筑自带的那种含着潮意的冷，而是春日夜晚拂面微风的凉。

离那人近了，我才发现实际上是看手相。

我记不太清那先生拿起表哥的手说了什么，大抵是“有福之人”这种套话，轮到我也没翻出新意来，依旧是“命很好”“不会吃苦”之类的。

如果他仅仅说了这些，我肯定早在那天结束前就把这件事给忘了。可我不知道他从我的手掌纹路里看出了什么，坐在这半天还是第一回抬头。

接下来的画面我记得格外清楚。

他伸出手，分别在他双眼和鼻子前隔空画了三个十字，最后指指嘴巴，问我，这是什么。  
我想了又想，确实不明白，就和他直说了。  
他古井无波的脸上，瞬时有了点高深莫测的笑意，只和我说，不懂最好。

若是我现在转身回望，就能完全复刻那天从寺里出来的情形。唯一的区别是当时表哥在我耳边絮叨了好久，为什么只收他的钱不收我的，而眼下的他难得一见地沉默。直到我选定一树白梅，支好画架开始落笔，他才舒了一口气。

这气声太过明显，我不免笑道：“干嘛搞得跟我要跳湖一样。”

果然他跟出来是想我心情不好，担心我做什么傻事。毕竟所有人都看得出来，几个小辈里外婆最疼我，以至于到了今天，表哥对这过于明显的偏爱还耿耿于怀，问我为什么他没那么讨外婆欢心。我回道，要怪就怪阿姨跑那么远，害他不能和我一样，一直伴在外婆身边。

我和他说着话，手中笔未停过。

梅花低斜，倒映于碧蓝如玉的湖水上，是外婆最爱看我画的。故而我学画以来，每年冬天都要画上一幅送她，特别是她两年前病重，没法再自己走动以后。

今年的画还没来得及送她。今天来写生，就是为了了却这个遗憾。

表哥问这幅画是否还打算和往常一样，裱起来挂在外婆房里。我一想到她房间从此彻底空下来的样子，就有些不舒服，只反问他，关心我的画干嘛，想要的话也不是不可以专门再给他画一幅。  
“当然是要收钱的。”  
这话说的自然，气的他笑我掉到钱眼里，直说要是收钱他就不要了。  
我噎他：“以后等我出名，可别求着我给他画。”  
瞧见他因顾及我在作画，只敢虚空锤我几拳的吃瘪模样，我心里好了许多，不再困在外婆离开这件事里。

表哥大学那头论文赶的紧，今晚就要回上海。见他已然放心，我催他赶快回去收拾行李，别跟赶过来时那样，匆忙到连电脑电源线都忘了带。

“我晓得了，不要一直念了嘛。那我走了，你回去自己注意安全哈。”  
“去吧去吧。”

我赶他走，也有一部分原因是他总和我说话，我静不下心。毕竟是画给外婆，哪怕她再看不到，也不能随便。我又多画了两张，直到有一幅满意的，才收了东西。

此时对面放鹤亭响起了手风琴声，听来像是一支苏联老歌。我想着没什么事情，不如过去看看。走到亭旁，才发现是那位常去博物馆的老人。

我见他多次，是在上个月，我做志愿者的蓝瑛特展上。

浙博这次展览缺人手讲解，照旧从我们国画系征集。

蓝瑛摹写过《富春山居图》，这回黄子久那幅极少露面的原图也一并展出。挺多观众慕名而来，但大多不过略略一瞥就过去了，再兴冲冲跑到楼下临展厅，看 Cartier 珠宝展。

现代人更容易被当代风格的精巧设计而非六七百年前乃至更早的画卷吸引，这事再正常不过，倒便宜了我们，比起珠宝展厅严阵以待的工作人员，轻松许多。

我在的那几天，每天都能看到他在那幅画前驻足。

我对他印象很深，除了参观者里他呆的最久，还因为他与大多数老人不一样，看上去没什么颓态，也没放弃对衣饰的追求。

今天的他还是如此。半敞的深灰大衣里是三件套西装，坐在那也显得整个人都那么得体板正。即使脸上有了深深浅浅的纹路，也看得出来，年轻时不知是多少人的梦里人。

本来我打算听完这曲，就把东西拿回湖对面的宿舍，然后回家。可我听得入迷，新买的折叠画架不称手，摔在地上惊扰了他。

乐声随即画上休止符。

估计他也没料到，还有其他人跟他一样，在冷雨中游湖。

他打量我一番，问我是美院学生么。见我点头，向我要了刚才画的画，说想看看。  
我还没问他那支曲子叫什么，他倒自顾自评起了我的画，说在梅枝的穿插上可以再注意一点。

要是换了别人这么说，我指定要生气的。不过他既然去过那么多次博物馆，现下又出现在这里，说不准会是美院里我不认识的退休大家，还是虚心点的好。

我试探地问他是否擅长画梅。他说也不算，只是早年有位朋友很会画而已。

提到朋友，我明显发现他眼中的浑浊少了许多，变得清透起来。不知为何，他看我的眼神总让我想起外婆，自然生出几分亲近来。我想再多和他聊聊，便讲起上月蓝瑛展在那幅国宝前见过他好几次的事情。

他大概猜出来我想打探他，微笑起来，告诉我，他就是修复《富春山居图剩山卷》的副手，一直供职于故宫文物修复厂。  
“当年我们被借到杭州来，修完就回北京了。”  
然而他说话没有京腔，我不免疑惑。  
他又道，十六岁他才跟父亲还有其他几人去故宫。“那时候是五四年，之前基本上都在上海。”

想到志愿者培训手册上对《剩山卷》传承的介绍，我才明白过来，他应该就是民国时期驰名沪上的“刘望亭装池”的后人。  
“那刘望亭先生是您……？”  
“是我外公。”

他把手风琴收到琴箱以后，我还没回过神来。  
“那……您来杭州是专程来看那幅画的么？”我见他收了手风琴，以为他要走，赶忙找了个新问题问他。  
“退休以后我就长住这了。”  
“为什么会来杭州？”  
话一出口，我才觉得自己唐突了。  
好在他没恼这个问题，只说，这就说来话长了。  
“我不赶时间的。”我已然被勾起了好奇心。  
他望了我一会，才下定决心一般，和我讲了一个很久之前的故事。而听之前我还没想过，冥冥之中，这个故事会与我有关。

（一）

一九五九年，淡云微日暮秋天。

高度紧张的修复工作当然需要劳逸结合。难得一天空闲，任豪不愿闷在浙博招待所的房间里，打算出来爬鹳山，放放风。

自己一人难免无聊，任豪叫上同在裱画室也被借调过来的颜齐一起，一早就搭上了开往富阳的汽车。

窗外是杭富交界的平原，一眼望去都是稻田，间或有些枫林人家。

“不是说稻子上都能坐人么，我看这也坐不了啊。”颜齐没来过南方，也没见过水稻，指着外面和他想象中大相径庭的萧条景象，有些不解。  
“乱讲什么。”车里乘客寥寥，但为以防万一，任豪还是赶快捂住了他的嘴。

近两年新闻愈发离奇。什么水稻亩产十四万斤，花生大到能让几个人坐上去渡江，这种报道时常出现在修复厂订的报纸上。外面又是各种运动，一茬接着一茬，弄得人人自危。在故宫他们有人护着，出来总归还是仔仔细细、谨言慎行为妙。

行到东城脚下，车到站。下了车，任豪带颜齐一路疾走，不多时就来到了鹳山山脚。

“豪哥你对这很熟啊。”  
此时已是午后。饶是秋日，太阳下走路还是热了些。颜齐脱下外套，擦了擦汗。  
“我老家嘛，当然熟了。”  
“你和组长不是上海来的么？”任豪父亲任谦担任裱画室组长，颜齐习惯称他职位。他虽与任豪相熟，但还是第一次听任豪提起原籍在哪。  
“没去故宫的那几年，没人裱画。爸带我们回来种地，这附近就都熟了。”  
“也是。那年月，年画都买不起，还裱画呢。”  
颜齐在解放前失去了所有的亲人，打小就在琉璃厂讨生活。好在没混两年，被京裱师傅看中收作学徒，才过上了有饭吃的日子，对此深有体会。

说话间，两人爬上了富春江第一楼头。

风烟俱净，天山共色。眼前景象，与近来日日对着修复的那幅黄公望的画图重合了。实景自然是比需要小心翼翼供着、生怕损坏的国宝赏心悦目得多。站在此处，能望见松柏梧桐，浓浓淡淡。极目远眺，甚至依稀辨得出，有两个石亭子在峭壁顶上。

颜齐问那两个亭子有什么说法没有。任豪记起之前种稻时父亲说过，便同他讲，东边的是严子陵钓台，西边的则是谢皋羽恸哭文天祥的地方。

一阵风来，吹得头顶白云飘忽，也一扫连日来的紧张憋闷。东台西台的故事还未说完，两人就踱到了回廊尽头。可这里不若他们想的那般没人踏足。有位少年，早早搭了简易画架，正面朝富春江水，挥毫泼墨。他们不便打扰，站开了些。

少年穿的讲究。白衬衣，米色西裤，熨得笔直的裤线能割破手，同色外套搭在栏杆上，旁边放着不消说在富阳乡下，就是在北京也不好买的旅行水壶。难怪有如此闲情逸致。

任豪记得以前楼西头有个叫“清风轩”的茶楼，爬上来后可以喝口茶歇歇脚，这趟出门就没带水。可惜那茶楼不晓得几时倒掉了。这下可好，只有和颜齐干吃干粮的份。干粮是早上出门前带的紧酵馒头，还是馆里为照顾主管此次修复的任豪父亲的口味，才特供的。鲜肉作馅，没水也可下咽，但一路走来难免口渴，放在一旁的水壶，似乎在冲他们招手。

“那哭文天祥的，也不知道有没有把眼泪哭干，脱了水。”颜齐究竟是带了当年混琉璃厂的伶俐，但那人却画得痴了一般，不为所动。

任豪好奇他画工如何，视线略过肩头，瞄了两眼。只见图画上，峰峦层层叠叠，已堆砌完成。随着笔峰有力向下批刷，厚实的土壤质地也跃然纸上。

任豪自小训练裱画，去故宫后的这五年，经手修复的珍品也有一二十件，看得出这人年纪虽轻，笔下功力却是十足。他又瞥了颜齐一眼，发现同样看得入神。

待到画完这段山岚，少年才发觉有人来，转过身，看见来人，鲜润的脸染上惊喜。  
颜齐总算等他停笔，两人却是同时发问。  
“这位同志能不能……”  
“任豪哥？”

“呦，豪哥，这认识啊。”颜齐没想到他们认识，本因阳光刺目微阖了的眼，瞬时瞪大了。  
任豪却没认出他是自己的旧相识。  
“我是一宁。徐一宁，你忘掉了。”少年不太会掩饰情绪，见自己没被认出，乍见故人的欢喜转为失落，似在控诉忘记他是件大大不该的事。

一别十年，眼前的人变了太多，和记忆里喜欢缠他的粉圆团子完全不一样了。任豪只能依稀从他大而亮的眼睛那里找到相似之处。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“我还想问你呢。你们不是都上北京去了么，连话都不留一句。”  
徐一宁说的理直气壮，弄得跟先离开上海的是他一般。也不想想他们全家出国，自己又能给谁留话。任豪轻叹一声，只问他什么时候回来的。  
简单聊了几句就知道，徐家在巴黎总共呆了六年，五五年回国，只是他前一年去了故宫，刚好没有碰上。叙话间徐一宁没忘把带的水分给他们。水壶还是回国前买的，上面刻着产地字母。

当被问及怎么知道他们去了北京时，徐一宁有了些薄怒：“当然是刘爷爷告诉我的。那年我们坐船回来。一到上海，爸就消失了好几天。我在旅馆呆不住，偷跑出来找你们家铺子，才知道就剩他在上海。你们都不管他了！”  
任豪解释道，文物局只请了他和父亲，还有两位师叔，是因为外公身体不好。  
“这样的么。”  
“那时候修复厂刚开始建，事情特别多，他去了也肯定吃不消的。”  
这个理由总算说服了徐一宁，不再计较他们搬去北京这件事。  
“对了，我去找你的时候，发现我们以前经常去玩的为止斋，匾额换了，莫爷爷也不在了。刘爷爷说他转让了铺子。我才不信他能舍得。”

装池全是装裱好的或是待装裱的字画。徐一宁那时还小，徐竹友讲起要求来，总把他晾在一边许久。他坐着无聊，就央求任豪陪他去别的古董铺子看瓷器玉器。他年纪虽小却很懂分寸，老板们也任他把玩藏品。那些铺子里，数为止斋藏品最多，他们最爱去。

“是转让了。他回无锡养老去了。”

任豪没忍心说实话。五七年他回去探望外公，没见到莫爷爷，才知道上一年秋天搞公私合营，古玩街上每家铺子都要改成国营文物商店，出让收藏股份。出让那天，莫爷爷坐在柜台里侧那张太师椅上，看了一天店是怎么被搬空的。快结束的时候问他要底册核对，看他半天没有回应，才发现人早断了气。莫爷爷死时，手里还攥着写有全部藏品的册子。来清点的人抠了半天，才把他的手掰开，直呼晦气。

任豪不愿再想，赶忙把话题转开。“徐叔叔现在在哪？在杭州么。”  
“嗯，他在艺专，不对，去年改名浙美了。教油画，也教国画。”  
提到父亲，徐一宁脸孔上的光彩暗了几分，倒起苦水来。说回国后这几年，父亲可讨厌了。不光不再像在巴黎时那样，有空还会教他作画，现在甚至不敢在他眼皮底下动笔。想画几笔，只能跟做贼一般，溜出来画。连今天出门写生的车票钱，还是姐姐塞给他的。

“任豪哥，一会你们能不能把画带回去，我还挺不想扔掉的。”徐一宁拿起画又放下，手指抠着栏杆边。  
这样的作品扔掉实属可惜，颜齐咋舌。“你出来，画都扔掉的么？”  
“是啊。”他叹道，“不带画回去，大不了挨一顿训。要是他发现我又画画去了，打是跑不了的。”  
“画我们先帮你收着。”任豪明白是因为最近风声不对，徐叔叔才这样对他。可心底委实不想谈那些运动，只能好言劝他几句，不要和家里闹的太僵。  
徐一宁却不以为意，说自己早有主意。  
他本就打算明年考父亲最讨厌的央美气气他，还说考到北京的话，就能常去故宫找他玩了。  
“到时候任豪哥可要多带我逛逛，不能嫌我烦。”  
徐一宁说话的时候，目光总喜欢定定地望过来，干净的眼中有一贯的志在必得，莫名让人相信，他说的话必定会成真。是以第二年九月初，传达室报给任豪，说有位姓徐的同志找时，任豪往门口走得笃定。

推开博物院经历数百年的厚重宫门，他想，要是能有台相机，记录下眼前就好了。

初秋的阳光，从两扇砖红的缝隙中透出，恰好为徐一宁笑意盈盈的脸镀上一层碎金。他着一件白衬衫，袖子高高卷起，挽在肘部，倚在神气的自行车旁，眼底的光闪得耀眼。告诉自己，以后去校尉胡同寻他就好。

校尉胡同五号，正是时年中央美院所在地。

（二）

美院与故宫相距不远，骑车十来分钟就到。虽说徐一宁说了宿舍地址，但毕竟任豪工作忙些，还是他来故宫的次数比较多。

任豪问过他，徐叔叔最后是怎么同意他学画的。徐一宁却不跟他讲，只说他自有妙计。  
哪里有什么妙计，想也知道，不是先斩后奏，就是家里实在拗不过，只好放他来北京。

任豪今天的工作说难不难，说简单也不简单。原是要调一桶浆糊。

父亲任组长，对他的要求反而比对其他人更为严苛，是以任豪做事，一向都是格外用心。  
裱画用的浆糊，要调的粘合力强又黏性不减，很考验手上功夫，而且是用来裱隋代《游春图》的，更马虎不得。

任豪腰间系了浆洗过的白围裙，正在调配水的比例，房间里一时充满面粉的香气。  
“原来浆糊是只用面粉做的么，我还以为要加胶水呢。”徐一宁不愿老实坐着，凑的很近。  
“你忘了，以前在上海也是这么调的。”  
“那时候店里好东西那么多，看都看不过来，哪顾得上看你怎么调浆糊嘛。”

任豪怕手上出纰漏，把他推到一边。“桌上有报纸，你去看看。”  
“报纸有什么好看的。”  
裱画室的墙面，早已被书画上墙裁边后留下的纸条遍布，看不出原本的颜色。徐一宁退得远了，无聊至极，靠在墙上撕纸条玩。  
“你什么时候能好。这味道，闻着好饿啊。”  
先前任豪答应过他，考来美院就请吃西四的砂锅居，结果一忙起来，拖了将近两个月。前两天才总算讲好今天一定兑现。所以他课一结束，就早早就来了故宫。

“等五点下班吧。”任豪心里过着流程，又想着临走前别忘了换水。好在眼下快十一月份，不是天热的时候。要是夏天调浆糊，更不省心。  
徐一宁抬头看了一眼挂钟，才三点半：“早知道不这么早来找你了。”

见他实在呆不住，自己一时半会也走不开，任豪帮忙找了笔墨，让他随便画点东西打发时间。

总算弄好合适的配比。这一会儿，徐一宁已画了张墨梅出来。

赏心梅花两三朵，恼人偏在最高枝。老杆细枝间，花朵错落有致，详略得当。  
任豪夸他比以前画得还要好了。  
被表扬的人听了，用袖子掩着嘴边漾起的笑，说：“喜欢的话，就跟去年那幅一样，也送给你好了。”  
到头来还不是自己裱好再还给他。任豪笑着摇头，应了下来。

徐一宁望了会外面院子里的树，问起北京冬天哪里能看梅花。

倒是问的巧了。中山公园的梅园离故宫格外近，南门出去就是。不知不觉任豪就答应了到时带他去看。话说完了才反应过来，欠的请客还没还，又有了新的约定。  
他正反思为什么自己答应得这么自然，明明对其他人不是这样，颜齐推门而入，带来了书画部的汪起云师傅。

任豪与汪师傅相熟。当年来上海请父亲去故宫的人里面就有他。汪起云主管摹画和鉴定。这会过来，是来找新来摹画室报道的人，给他布置摸底作业。

颜齐见屋里只有任豪和徐一宁两人，本要说人不在这，再去别的地方找找，然而桌上的墨梅却让汪起云会错了意，直接把徐一宁这个生面孔带了出去。

看颜齐想追出去，任豪拽了他一把。  
“算了。就让他去吧。”想到出门前，徐一宁冲他眨了眨眼，像是在说他不会玩脱的，他想应该也没什么事。  
“汪师傅倒还好，发现也就发现了。要是组长，啧——那就不一样了。”任谦总是一副严厉样子，颜齐也怕他，不得不又一次表达了对任豪的同情。  
“你要是不想呆，明天我就和他说，把你调去摹画那边。”忙到现在，任豪才得空翻了翻今日份的报纸，入眼的又是千篇一律的浮夸新闻。他扫了眼就把报纸扔到一边。徐一宁不看是对的，有这功夫，还不如拿颜齐打趣。  
“摹画我可学不来。小徐同志倒是个好苗子。”颜齐拿起桌上的墨梅，端详一番，装作资深评审点评道。  
他姿态好笑，话却说得不假。摹画要补画意，需要把残缺的古画接笔补全，确实是从小习画的人才能胜任。  
汪起云不仅很早开始习画，后来也入任豪外公朋友吴帆先生门下修习书画鉴赏。去年他们在杭州修复的《富春山居图》，另一半《无用师卷》，二十多年前故宫南迁时，正是他鉴定了真伪两卷，一举成名。  
因外公这层关系，汪起云也时常过来指点任豪几句，教他一些鉴赏知识。对任豪而言，相较严苛的父亲，见到汪起云还要更自在些。

“小豪，小齐，走，带你们吃去。”  
还有几分钟到五点，两人正收拾台面准备下班，门口有人喊了一声。抬头一看，是汪起云，看上去兴致很高，说让他们赶紧拾掇，好出去一起吃饭。  
“这回是汪师傅请客，不算你请。任豪哥，你还欠我一顿。”徐一宁同样一副高兴的样子。  
任豪刚为浆糊换完水，徐一宁跑来牵起他衣袖就往外走，弄得他差点把围裙穿了出去。

汪起云做事一向痛快，说走就走。出门喊了两辆洋车，一路拉到西四，直到白气氤氲在砂锅上，一旁烧碟码得齐齐整整，任豪才听完了刚刚是怎么一回事。

汪起云原是打算考校新来报道的人水平如何，好决定之后派给哪位师傅接受教习。见了那张墨梅，临时改了主意，不再测试基本功，而是拿了案头缸中的几尾金鱼做考题。  
徐一宁没画过这个题材，只好用了速写的笔法，成品却另有一番风味。看完后，汪起云倒觉得这人学古人接笔是小用了，忙问他学过西画没有，在哪里学的，要是想申请美院，自己可以帮忙联系。  
话说到这份上，徐一宁只好和盘托出自己的真实身份，直说来故宫是找任豪，让他兑现祝贺自己考上美院的那顿砂锅居，希望没耽误要紧事。  
看到他这般年纪就有如此功力，汪起云着实高兴，当然不在意，还说等为应该被出考题的那位布置完功课，一定请他吃饭。

“好了，就是这样了。”  
徐一宁夹起一段炸排骨，蘸好满满椒盐，咬了下去。

砂锅里细粉、海米和口蘑咕嘟着，与炖的酥嫩香烂的肉一起翻滚。  
汪起云欢喜热闹，与三位小辈一起吃饭，还要斟些酒来，也劝他们不妨小酌一杯，自己绝对不会告诉任谦那古板家伙。  
他早年也从南方来，但京城呆得久，这边菜式早已习惯。他收入又高，常来吃饭，店里的伙计都认识，招待的分外殷勤。汪起云喝了几盅，面色醺然，这会已同叫颜齐和任豪一般，叫徐一宁“小宁”，赞他画梅，画出了清气和骨气。  
“我是不是很厉害，连汪师傅都这么夸我。”徐一宁尝了一小杯酒。也不知是因为热气熏蒸还是酒液上头，整张脸都染上了绯色。想夹细粉，怎么都夹不上来，还不忘抽空自我表扬。  
他少年时代不在国内，用惯了刀叉，筷子功夫不佳。夹排骨还好，细粉这种东西，实在难为他了。  
“你呀。”任豪屈起食指，轻叩了徐一宁的额头一下，“真是个小宁。”  
小宁在他们家乡话里是小朋友的意思。徐一宁听了当然不依，放下筷子，笑闹着过来要刮他鼻子。  
他贴他怀里很近，近到闻得见他身上沾染的墨香，似有似无地，缭绕得任豪有几分恍惚。这恍惚好容易随徐一宁刮了他鼻子散退，可那人刚得逞，又为了夹那怎么都夹不起来的细粉，再度靠了过来，闹得他半边胳膊像有蚂蚁在爬，酥麻得抬不起筷子。  
任豪叫徐一宁用勺子就好。他却偏偏不肯，非要较劲。任豪只好换了只手，速速舀了两勺细粉，放到他面前的料汁里，才让捣乱的人坐回了椅子上。  
砂锅继续弥散出扑鼻的香气，可带来恍惚的墨香却挥之不去。

（三）

北京天寒，梅花喜暖，能得一见还是近年来品种改良后的事。

六一年二月，元宵节结束没几日。雪下了一夜，宫墙上积了厚厚一层，地面尽是白茫茫，整个故宫清寂非常。

都说瑞雪兆丰年，任豪但愿这句话是真的。因为即便在仿若与世隔绝的博物院，也体会的到，随着雪地里再找不见麻雀影踪，饥馑开始如影随形。

刚过的这个年着实惨淡。

徐一宁刚回北京，外套看上去有些空荡，精神依旧很好，正绕着裹了雪片的梅树，找寻作画的最佳角度，全然忘了才刚和他抱怨过学校饭厅的饭菜给的太少，少到一并倒进去，连碗的一小半都盖不到，还掺了稻谷壳和不知道什么植物的秆。

那碗任豪去他宿舍时见过。捷克生产的搪瓷碗，碗口不过一拃。

任谦有级别，定期能领到烟糖这种紧俏货。任豪有时会给徐一宁带些糖。但毕竟不是主食，好像也没起什么太大作用。那次砂锅居后不久，日子明显比往日难挨得多。这时候，任豪倒希望徐一宁不在北京，而在杭州了。家里终归照料得仔细些。

也不尽然。徐一宁是个傻的。想到他开学回来找自己，第一句话是“我也给你带了糖”，任豪就摇头。

偌大的中山公园，这辰光当然也没什么人来赏花。徒有万千红梅绿萼，压满枝头。

“这么好的梅花，怎么只有我们在看。”徐一宁收起刚出炉的作品，细白的手指在冷风中冻得通红。一收好就赶快缩了大半只手在袖子里，只露出指尖。  
出门前任豪可以帮着把他颈间的围巾系紧，确保没有寒风渗进去，却没有足够厚实的手套给他戴。  
北京城的冬天比杭州冷得多，风头如刀，用了几年的毛线手套不怎么保暖，聊胜于无罢了。任豪将自己的手套褪下来给他带上，可带了一会，徐一宁说整只手还是冰的，只得让他再摘下来，又捧了他的手，好渡些温度过去。  
“可能天太冷了，也就你这么傻的才出来。”  
“哪里是傻，那叫痴。你说我傻，那你干嘛也出来，不是把你自己也说进去了么。”  
徐一宁惯于反驳他，张口就来。他总有自己的道理，说了这句还不算完，又用之前徐竹友带他游湖时提过的陶庵的湖心亭看雪，论证起来傻和痴的区别。  
这会四下无人，任豪也任由他说这些封建残余，反正没人听见。

他们俩赏景赏的高兴，待到又开始落雪，才往回走。

雪片落到冬日暗沉的呢子外套，在肩膀上铺开一层绒绒的白。  
任豪在前面走着，不曾想脖子冷不防一凉。  
是徐一宁掸的雪。  
他作势也要这般回礼。徐一宁当了真，躲的很快。鞋子踩过雪地，咯吱作响，倏地跑了很远，见被作弄的人不来追，还转身倒退着，一面跑，一面笑得嚣张。  
“来抓我啊——”  
平整的雪地上，留下一串脚印。他一步步盖过，也追了上去。

跑到修复厂，徐一宁都还没被追上，嘲讽他是不是跑不动了。正笑得大声，却一下倒栽进了刚扫好的雪堆，成了雪人。  
他倒进去的狼狈相实在可笑，弄得颜齐也忍不住从温暖的室内出来，笑问他起得来么。  
徐一宁挣了一会才翻过身来，赖在雪里不愿起身，说要那追他的罪魁祸首搀他，他才起来。  
任豪伸出手，想不到反过来被他拽住，整个身体也沦落到了雪堆里。  
他们一起在雪里陷得更深。  
“哈哈，上当了吧！”徐一宁说话间，口鼻蒸腾起白气，大肆往他脖子里灌着雪。  
任豪没法让他停手，只能借力量差将他拉得很近，好让他无法再作乱。

距离过于近了，眼前的一切都模糊起来，任豪只看得到有冰晶凝在徐一宁的眼睫上，随他胸膛的一起一伏，上下颤动着。身体开始变得奇怪，烫的像燃起的一团火。而紧贴着他的柔软身躯，是落于外焰上的轻柔微雪。

那天尽兴而归，他当然没有像火一样烧起来，倒是徐一宁，在回美院的当晚发起了高烧，退烧后还是低热不止，不停咳嗽。被当作肺炎治了半个多月，依旧怎么都好不起来，送去协和医院，才发现是结核发作。

这病在那年月不算罕见，学校有惯用的措施。  
徐一宁被建议休学半年，和别的学生一起，两人一间，有专门的宿舍，每个月去医院做照射。因这病只能慢慢养，他不愿家里人担心，怕他们知道了从杭州赶来，也帮不上什么忙，叫任豪帮忙瞒着。

放在往年，情况可能还好一些。今年生病，又吃不饱。之前问诊时，任豪听得认真，医生说营养不良本来就是发作的原因之一，照这么看，不知道要住多久才能好转。

“早知道那天下雪……”  
“这又和发烧没关系，当然和你没关系了。”  
刚搬进疗养宿舍，任豪想帮着规整东西。徐一宁拒了他的帮忙，自己整理起床铺来，只说等他有空，别忘了帮他把画室柜子里的画具带来。  
都这样了还不忘学习的么。他的眉头拧了起来。这苦恼太过明显，连跟徐一宁住同一房间休养的学生家长看了，都悄悄劝慰了他几句，还分了两只苹果过来。  
眼下苹果十分难买，任豪想推辞，可那妇人的目光很和善，只得替徐一宁收下，珍重摆在床头。  
“谢谢阿姨、琛哥。”前段时间住院，徐一宁听隔床来探病的人说起过，外面的情况比大学里还糟糕。他知道这礼物的分量。  
“不客气的。”徐一宁口中的“琛哥”病得还要重些，遵医嘱要求绝对卧床，不能起身。他回了个见牙不见眼的笑，是和那妇人一个模子刻出来的暖。

攀谈了几句得知，姚琛是美院的大三学生，父母都是大学教员，所以能在内部商店买到外面缺货的食物。苹果就是用一年十次的配额买到的。

“琛哥，妈妈得回去了。明天再来看你。”  
怪都怪姚琛母亲走前说的这句话，徐一宁也提了同样的要求。  
“之前都是我去找你，现在也该轮到你来找我了。该还债了，任豪哥。”  
这话听来有那么几分道理，任豪也应承下来，每天都会过来探视。徐一宁这才满意。

姚琛看了，直躲在被子里，忍笑得辛苦，换得那两人以为他严重起来，还跟他严正说道，咳嗽不能忍着，要是不舒服了，他们帮他找医生。  
姚琛好容易收了笑，连连摆手。“不小心呛到了而已。”

汪起云这月没见到常客徐一宁，问起任豪来，才知道他得肺结核去疗养的事。

那天任豪和姚琛母亲聊完，一直在想哪里能买得到营养品。除去徐一宁的父亲，任豪不识得别的大学教员，但徐一宁家远在杭州，也不能让他家里知道病情。正发愁该怎么办，汪起云就送来了仅有的配额牛奶。“我这把年纪，要牛奶喝有什么用，都拿给小宁去。”还怨任豪没有早和他讲，先前给的都浪费掉了。

有了牛奶，事情算是解决了一大半。每每拿到，任豪都热好再骑车送去疗养宿舍，风雨无阻。

天气一天天转暖，徐一宁也没有刚住进来时那般苍白消瘦了。不再咯血，精神也和天气一样，一天天好了起来。到四月中旬，除了午后的低热和脸上的潮红，看上去只像是咳嗽一直没好。

颜齐带来了今日份的牛奶。这还是一个多月来，任豪第一次没有亲自过来探视。颜齐不得不和徐一宁解释了好几遍，是因为上面派了新的修复任务，他才没来的。

姚琛的母亲也在。姚琛已经可以下床，她陪他一起在院子里散步。

宿舍在一楼。颜齐透过擦的通透的窗子看过去，春日午后的阳光下，搀着散步的一对母子，看上去都那么温和，融化在暖色调的光晕里，令他挪不开眼。

颜齐的记忆里，自己还从未和家人拥有过这样的宁静时刻。  
他时常恨自己记事太晚，连妈妈的脸都记不得，却不知道为了让他能够承担过去的重负，记忆已经尽了最大的善良，自我保护般地，把他当学徒前的日子都抹的一干二净。

“颜齐，看什么呢？”  
徐一宁叫任豪“任豪哥”，喊他却总是全名。没大没小。看到他来探视，还表露出来显而易见的不领情。真搞不明白，为什么自己会好心答应任豪过来替他送东西。  
颜齐想着，没有下次了。  
“没看什么。”他不再窥探别人家的幸福日常，转过身来收碗。见徐一宁嘴边一圈，叫他自己拿毛巾擦了。徐一宁却说，任豪来的话都会把热毛巾递给他的。  
“递毛巾都别想，还热的呢。”  
颜齐想他毕竟是个病人，自己这样是不是太过分了，但这会姚琛和他母亲都已回来，他无端觉得眼前这场景，刺目到让他想要逃离。颜齐不愿去厘清自己在恼什么，或是羡慕什么，没等徐一宁扬言说要和任豪告状，就匆匆告了别，落荒而逃了。

同样落荒而逃的还有任豪。

那天他照旧送去牛奶，看徐一宁喝完。奶白在上翘的唇角外绕出一段弧线。递过毛巾时，看得到他正舔着唇边的舌尖，心头陡然多了几分异样。想要移开视线，可徐一宁眯起眼睛猫一般的满足和脸颊总也褪不去的潮红，牢牢将他固定在了那里。  
他害怕自己的眼神会暴露出什么，只得赶在徐一宁再次睁开眼前，背过身去。

他明明还生着病，又从小相识，自己怎会生出那样的绮念。  
任豪反反复复迫使自己忘掉那个画面，但他依然在静谧的春夜入梦。

宣纸上的红梅变成了自己煎熬心头碾出来的一滴滴血，再幻化成午后他脸上的晕红与唇边逼人的艳色。那艳色吞吐不可言说的欲念。留白成了被悉数咽下的一抹纯白，逼得他向来晶透的眼中，也染上重逢时富春江畔山岚的雾气迷蒙。纯真带上欲色，再转化为全身心的餍足。直至一切结束，他微微合起眼，乖觉地攀上自己耳畔，一行吐气，一行讨一副温热的帕子，任豪才终于惊醒，盯着窗外，直到东方天色渐白。

因这场梦，任豪不敢再看他饮下牛奶时的神色。

等忘掉这场梦就好了。他劝慰自己，会好的。可那场景刻了钢印似的怎样都忘不掉。依徐一宁的性子和颜齐的脾气，他又无法总是拜托别人，只好硬着头皮继续每日问心有愧的探视。

消失了好几天，再次回来，他被要求唱歌作为补偿。姚琛帮了几句腔也没用，还搭上自己拉手风琴伴奏。  
“列车飞快地奔驰/车窗的灯火辉煌/山楂树下两青年/在把我盼望”  
“为什么是两个青年？”徐一宁打断了正在进行的歌声和琴音。  
“后面还’我们三人到如今徘徊在树旁’呢。”姚琛看不过去，从任豪手中拿过歌词本，递给发问者看。  
“那这首不好，我要求换一首。”  
任豪问，把“两青年”改成“的青年”怎么样。  
“这还差不多。”  
提议者这才为自己找回一些面子来。

“哦那茂密的山楂树呀/白花开满枝头/哦你可爱的山楂树/为何要发愁  
“哦最勇敢最可爱呀/到底是哪一个/亲爱的山楂树呀/请你告诉我。”  
总算赶在探视时间结束前把歌唱完，不然明天怕是又要重复一遍这酷刑。来巡逻的管理敲了敲门，提醒还有十分钟就要锁门了，徐一宁才同他作别。

姚琛早收好了手风琴，本来已经捧起一册翻得起了毛的诗词，准备打发睡前的时间，瞧见徐一宁还站在窗前摆手，作弄他道，明明才几天没见，弄得跟闺怨诗里的人一样，搞什么依依惜别。  
“你才闺怨！你也就最早能欺负我那时候听不懂。”徐一宁瞪他一眼。

姚琛母亲在大学教授古代文学，家中有许多诗词。来探视时，时常会捎带一些书来。她给徐一宁的书桌上也放了几本，让他好打发时间。疗养的日子太无聊，徐一宁读完两册，自然不是刚住进来时不晓得这话里含义的那个他了。  
“我又没说错。我看，你就差跟女生宿舍楼下那样，做一只每晚弹琴的夜莺了。”姚琛说到这还不算完，改了句歌词接着唱道，“哦最勇敢最可爱呀～就是那一个～”  
“乱讲。”  
看他红了耳根，姚琛见好就收，翻到下一页。

等徐一宁洗漱回来，一副欲言又止的样子，姚琛就知道估计他要求自己做什么事了，然而没想到，这事是自己那句“弹琴的夜莺”引发的。  
徐一宁问他可否教他手风琴。  
“你想学刚刚那首么？”  
“不要，那首不好。”他问，有没有关于梅花的曲目。  
“梅花么……梅花三弄？那不是手风琴，我也不会拉呀。”  
“再想想嘛。还有没有别的。”

姚琛思忖片刻，想起学校周末时放过的一部电影来，片尾曲与梅花有关，也不是特别难学。他把歌词一句句细说了，徐一宁听了也说好。  
于是他答应下来，明天就可以开始，但想了想不能白教，就让徐一宁拿之前替任豪探视那人的消息来换。

（四）

「Mi So La So Mi Re  
Do Re Mi Re Mi La  
Ti Ti La So Ti So Mi Do Ti La」

杏黄的圆月在云朵中穿行，水门汀上闪着耀目的银光。春夜清风拂面而过，混着手风琴音，吹皱了心中深藏的那面湖水。  
很晚了，晚到过了探视时间。  
任豪站在窗子外，问为什么快五月了，还要演奏这样一支冬天的曲子。  
“不是还有一句词是’看见春天走向你我’么。”徐一宁着恼，推得问话的人站不稳，两只手撑在窗台上，粘满了灰。  
他下意识从口袋掏了方手帕出来，可一想到任豪刚才问的那个问题，就没好气起来，隔着窗扔过来，让他自己擦。  
想他出卖颜齐那么多，又专门同姚琛学了两个多礼拜手风琴，害得他连画笔都没怎么碰，现在快半夜了，还站在窗口，吹着凉风傻傻地拉曲子，就换得这样一个结果么。  
云朵遮住了月亮，莹莹的光快要黯淡下去。

任豪叫他过来，说有话和他说。不巧刚开口，不远处钟楼的整点钟声就飘荡过来，盖住了他本就有些低沉的声音。  
“你说什么？”徐一宁听不清楚。  
“你再过来些。”任豪冲他勾了勾手。  
离得不能再近，徐一宁却只听他唱那句“最勇敢最可爱呀/到底是哪一个”。  
温热的吐气吹进耳孔，弄得心中生出痒意，却不是他想听到的词句。诘问道：“你还想是哪个？”  
“好啦，不逗你了。我晓得的。你学这支曲子，是为最后那句吧——”

此情长留心间。

收起方才的蛊惑和逗弄，任豪望过来的目光比月光温柔。  
云彩流散开来，月色皎洁。他展颜而笑。  
这还远远不够。  
徐一宁撑起身子，越过窗棱。唇瓣贴了那人薄唇一下，毫无章法到磕碰到了牙关。脸腾得一下烧起来。他不敢回望他的反应，闭上眼睛，喊了句“明天你不许来”，声音还战栗着，就飞速关上窗子，拽了把帘子，跑到床上直直躺下。

心脏在胸腔里狂乱地跳着，一直无法平复。面颊止不住的发烫。他把整张脸蒙在被子里，躺了半天还是如此。挨到天明，才终于睡着了。

那日起，日子仿佛成了个好漫长又好曼妙的好梦。

又是一个春夜。月正中天，庭前如水空明。  
“你总画梅花，不会腻的么？”想到方才他又作了一张，任豪问起。  
“我哪里像你，那么容易腻。”徐一宁走在前面一些，偏过头来望他，眼中盛满月光，是半开玩笑的语气。  
“怎么会。你又在瞎讲了。”他抬手摘了落在徐一宁肩头的一片花瓣。

微风拂过，细碎飘散的粉白，恼人地落得更多。

林木耸秀，他们在树影间缓缓走着。身后是两峰挟持间的古寺，转头就能看见飞檐凌空。

两人晚上宿在灵隐寺，原是一件巧事。

眼下是六三年的春假，任豪一早答应了徐一宁陪他回杭州玩。任谦记得徐竹友，自然对这趟出行没什么意见。  
任豪本来有些奇怪，徐一宁一向不愿回家，嫌回去被拘着，为何这次一反常态。一问才知，浙美全体教职工近日都去了周边乡下“四清”。徐竹友不在，家里只有管不了徐一宁的母亲和姐姐，他才愿意回。放在往日，当然还是留在北京自在。

今天清早，任豪便被叫醒，约好的骑车来游西湖。  
徐一宁的那辆自行车，因他太久不在家一直闲置，刚到岳王庙就掉了车链。  
“亏我还问舅舅借了相机，现在倒好，哪都去不了。”徐一宁的舅舅在电影制片厂，禁不住他央求，私自把外出选角用的徕卡相机借了出来，但讲好两天之内就得还回去。徐一宁还想着多逛些地方，好好把有限资源利用起来，自行车却坏在路上。任豪大可以骑车带他回去，可坏掉的那辆留在原地也不是办法。

周围景色极美，但是人烟全无。正想着要不要往附近找找人，就碰到一位寺僧打扮的人，从灵隐寺方向来。他们赶忙拦下。  
那人道他是往湖对面美院去的。昨夜大雨，寺里漏水，有面壁画要重新修补上色，住持派他去请人来。  
想来寺里的人都还不知晓教授们都去“四清”了，不在学校。还好碰上他们，不然该是白跑一趟。  
他们俩告知了此事，那人直叹该如何是好。  
徐一宁的手揣到口袋里，摸到一个小册子。是他出门前为免游览门票，随身带的央美学生证，这时候派上了用场。  
听闻那损坏的壁画不是真正的古迹，是前些年香客捐献才新绘上去的，他们很快便同僧人谈妥，可以帮忙看看怎么修，条件是找人来把徐一宁坏了的自行车修好。  
“方便的话，劳烦再去趟湖墅路二十二号，说一下我们在这边，晚上怕是赶不回去了。”让那僧人检查了下，自行车今天应该是修不好了。任豪怕徐一宁家里担心，提了这个。僧人当然满口答应。

损坏的壁画是道济禅师化缘重修大悲楼的那面。徐一宁用相机拍了张壁画原来的样子，煞有介事地说留个参照，然后才拿起先前绘壁画的人留下的配比，调起色来。  
原定的游览计划被打乱也无妨，只要是他们两个一起就好。  
对于任何新事物，任豪都上手的很快，摆弄了几下相机，就摸了个清楚。大殿里光线充足，他为认真在墙面上作业的人拍了两张。

忙了整整一天，连斋饭都在殿里用的人，这会倒不似白天上色时那样，完全忘掉他的存在了。散步归来，徐一宁没去住持安排好的另一个房间，回了他这里。  
出门前画的梅花，墨痕早已经干透。繁盛的清气，汇在宣纸上。

“我和你讲过，为什么我喜欢画梅么？”徐一宁摩挲着画纸，开口道。  
“因为你姐姐么？”任豪记得以前他画好，有的送给自己，有的说要留着带回家给姐姐。  
灵隐寺的僧人安排的妥帖。被褥是白日里晒过的。任豪坐在床边，都闻得见寝具上太阳的香气。  
“其实也不是。”徐一宁笑得赧然，放下画纸，坐到他身边来。  
他们靠在一起，看向同一个方向。半开的窗子外，树影婆娑。  
徐一宁说，当年母亲家里嫌父亲做艺术，性子一定飘忽不定，在一起也多半长久不了，不如与政府里领闲职的别家公子定亲。母亲单名一个“梅”字。父亲得知她要定亲的消息，一有机会，就托她身边的使女，送来自己画的梅花表明心迹。这事被家里知道后，她被禁足。可最后还是找到机会，借着出来看电影，当了一条项链，连夜坐车去杭州。两人一起，找了父亲在艺专读书时的恩师证婚，在报上登出声明，才算结成这门婚事。  
后来再回上海，是父亲当时已小有名气，而早前外祖打算为母亲说姻缘的那家倒掉了，早跑到不知哪去。回去是扬眉吐气去的。

“我那时候说姐姐喜欢，是不想把画都给你，就太明显了嘛。”徐一宁没看他，睫毛颤动着，终于一口气把这些话都说完了，“要是不说，你应该也一直不知道。”  
他名字中没有那个字，又哪里会知道那些画都是隐匿的心意，早在最初就悄然递到了自己手边。  
夜风徐徐，吹的桌上的纸边翻卷，也吹进来屋外花木的暗香。此时情境，倒与两年前北京的那个夜晚分外相似了。  
“我生病那阵子，有时候会想，要是好不了怎么办，要是死了……”  
任豪听不得那个字，赶快截断他的话：“又不是二三十年前了，你怎么能好不起来。”  
“那不说了。”徐一宁贴过来讨了一个吻。“好了，现在你都知道了。所以那天你问我为什么学梅花的曲子，我真是要气死。还好你不是真不知道。”

他们和衣躺下。衣上带的墨香与被子干燥的味道混在一起，十分安神。曾经缭绕得他恍惚的香气，终于落在他身边。  
任豪伸了只手臂出来，从背后穿到他身前，将他整个身子圈在怀里。  
他的小宁习惯牵他的手入睡。

怀中呼吸渐渐平稳。快睡着的时候，徐一宁突然想到了什么，使力握了他一下，说明天要效仿别国的画家，在壁画旁也署下自己的名字。  
“只有你自己的名字么？”任豪加重了“自己”两个字，要抽出手来。看他乖乖改口，才停了动作。  
徐一宁继续抓着他的手，畅想起来：“明天我用缩写，把我们名字藏在角落里，说不定很多年以后有人能发现。”他停顿片刻，又说，“现在嘛，还是只有我们知道比较好。”

任豪想起之前的某个夜晚他们讨论过的问题。  
那时他们谈论未来会是什么样子。摄影会否取代绘画，装裱是否需要传承。就算绘画和装裱还存在，会不会慢慢凋零。他们聊到很晚也没争出个所以然来，最后徐一宁倒是很乐观地做结。“等以后我们就会知道了。不过至少我相信，未来一定更自由。”  
从父亲不愿用火红色的基调画工农兵，只画风景，还是有人批评他“搞形式主义”开始，他就懂得了一些事情。  
他说话时流露出的神采，没来由地让任豪安心。于是他也应下，内心将之视为一个郑重的约定。  
“到时候我们一起看。”

（五）

修复厂的裱画室里，徐一宁正趴在台案上，俯下身一页页翻着那年在杭州拍的照片。  
相册的所有者此时推门进来，看见他手中的册子，笑问：“怎么还在看这本？”  
“也没有别的可以看呀。”徐一宁转过头来，看向问话的人，有些遗憾，“诶，那时候忘了找人给我们合影了。”  
“以后有机会再拍吧。”  
“你就诓我吧。”  
徐一宁合上相册，和任豪一起去院子里的另一间找颜齐。

现在已是六六年三月份。  
徐一宁舅舅所在的制片厂去年初停办，从此再也没有了拥有相机的机会。况且就算有，不论在哪，尤其是在北京，挎着一台相机到处拍照片，是会招来麻烦的，说不准就会被人当成敌特举报上去。至于照相馆，他们更是去不得。去那里的人，不是去拍结婚照，就是全家福。而他们俩和这两项都差的远。

刚敲了一下，徐一宁就直接推开了颜齐那间屋子的门。眼睛还没从午后刺眼的光线中适应过来，就被任豪捂住了，过了一会才松开。  
徐一宁哼了句“有什么不能看的”，房间里的人听后轻笑起来。待到室内摆设的轮廓变得清晰，他才发觉颜齐和姚琛都在场，却正襟危坐，严肃的脸孔像刚换上去的，看上去尤为奇怪。

“颜齐，你别害得人家姚老师无心工作。”任豪目睹了刚才一幕，不免摇头。  
放在一年半之前，他们说起姚老师，还是指姚琛在考古系工作的父亲姚远。而现在的姚琛，倒的确是真真正正的姚老师了。  
这话引得姚琛抱怨起来。“这日子，哪里有什么工作咯。真搞不清到底是要做什么。”  
徐一宁刚毕业半年多，做了教员，也说起最近院里的学生都怨声载道。

姚琛眼下是系里的教学秘书。与上一任交接的时候，听他说工作任务主要是采购可供学生临习的卷轴画，平日里要多跑跑宝古斋、西单门市部这些地方，保证质量的同时，尽量为学校节约经费。还有就是每逢假期，都要提前联系好周边或者外地可以参观的宫殿洞窟，到时组织学生过去临摹。  
可是整风大会成日地开，不断有人递上去条子，说临习明清卷轴是“学封建文人的玩意儿”，小组外出写生临摹是“资产阶级的天才教育路线”。条子当然是匿名的，谁都不知道说这些话的就是身边的哪一位。闹得现在，大家只敢蹲在画室里，临先生们十几年前去麦积山、敦煌的壁画摹品交作业。毕竟那是劳动人民的艺术财富，没人掰扯得出毛病来。

美院的教学是半荒废了的。姚琛除了牢牢看管好几年前购买的卷轴，其余时间，也只能来故宫这个好那么一些的避风港，和颜齐过着今朝有酒今朝醉的日子。

徐一宁先前好奇，姚琛和颜齐是怎么在一起的，但那时候他问姚琛又问不出什么来，反倒把自己抖了个底掉，只好让任豪从颜齐那里探听。  
那是六四年年初。冬天里，他们又约了吃砂锅居，为给颜齐和任豪再去参加社会主义教育运动践行。本来也想请汪师傅，可是他那时身体不太好，天又太冷，外出的话，怕还没去接受教育就病倒了。最后只有他们四人去了。  
那晚趁徐一宁拉姚琛出去找伙计理论，问该上的烧碟怎么还没上，任豪多灌了些酒给颜齐，才套出了话。  
然而颜齐单方面说的话，比如都是姚琛追他这种，任豪总觉得不能尽信。唯一让他比较信服的，还是颜齐说，一切始于他们一起接徐一宁出疗养宿舍那天。  
当时姚琛的父母也来接姚琛，忙前忙后，打点得周全。

“我知道我这样不好。我应该替他们总算好了高兴的，可是那时候，我真的好难过。”  
任豪一向以为颜齐没有什么烦心事。他在该工作的时候工作，该休息的时候休息。自己拿他开玩笑，他回敬得肆意。颜齐活的太过正常，正常到以至于他都快忘了颜齐没有家人。  
他从来也没见过颜齐掉眼泪。不知道是不是酒精的作用，颜齐突然变了个人似的，眼泪大颗大颗落了下来，整张脸都有些变形了。  
“你有组长，他对你严，也是对你好。小徐有爸妈，有姐姐。他们嘴上说不想让他来北京，他来了，不还是经常寄东西的么。姚琛也有，还对他那样好。他们叫我小齐的时候，我好不容易才挤出来个笑。他们要是像汪师傅那样叫我还好，可是为什么不是啊…… ”  
任豪仔细回忆那天，才想起来，比起汪起云把他们视作朋友，姚琛的父母却是不一样的温言软语。  
“所以我才不想再看见他。”  
可是再激烈的逃避，也抵不过心底本能渴望的那句——“颜齐，我也可以作你的家人。”  
他无路可逃，无处可去，只好被这情意织就的罗网网住，束手就擒。

“怎么了这是？”  
徐一宁和姚琛回来时，只见留在桌边的两人，一个哭得累了，满面泪痕，还拿着酒盅，一杯接一杯，另一个也不阻拦他。  
任豪说，颜齐他一想到明天又要开始吃玉米碴了，就难受的不行。才把刚才的事掩了过去。

  
晚上徐一宁没回大雅宝胡同的教工宿舍。  
“你刚刚听到外面有人在哭么，好像就贴在窗户外面。”  
故宫每晚的落锁时间都很严格，理论上不会有外人来。任豪之前拿热水瓶到院子外面打开水去了。回来时，看到有道黑影飞了过去，也确实听见几声很像是伤心的大哭。  
“是夜猫子吧。站在晾衣服的铁丝那了。”他看徐一宁的脸色有些发白，问他吓到了吗。  
“怎么可能！”徐一宁当然不会承认他刚才确实头皮发麻，“我看书上说，一只猫头鹰一年能吃掉一千只老鼠，是帮我们的，又不是坏东西，有什么好怕的。”  
见他跃跃欲试的样子，任豪就知道是要尝试新题材了。也不知是受了那年汪师傅金鱼考题的启发，还是别的原因，自从告诉了自己画梅的含义后，别的题材徐一宁倒是尝试得多了起来。  
怪自己曾经后知后觉，现在轮到他向徐一宁学该如何画梅。  
他还学了手风琴。拉他们在疗养宿舍经常唱的曲子时，徐一宁还要拿他曾经问过的“为什么春天要拉这支曲子”的问题噎回来。

右眼紧闭，左眼圆睁，最后填了明亮的橙黄在眼眶里。寥寥几笔，就勾勒出了一只憨态十足的猫头鹰。徐一宁拿起画纸，并排放到自己脸旁，同样顽皮地闭起一只眼，另一只眼睛眨着，盛满夺目的光，问他，是不是有点像。  
你更……憨态可掬一点。任豪觉得这个词不错，恰如其分。  
他愿意一直这样看着，用手捧着，他的小宁眸子里的光。

“等明天我们去找汪师傅题字吧。我觉得我的字不好看。”  
“你写字母是更好看一些的。”  
“我就知道你要说这句话。”  
那年在灵隐寺，徐一宁把他们各自名字的缩写，绘在新修好的壁画的一角，有些失落地说，要是自己的字再好看一点就好了。当时他也是这么回的。害得徐一宁说要把他的名字抹掉。  
当然，最后到底是没有抹掉的。他说就算不好看，等他们老了，也每天都过去参观那幅大作，这才罢休。

（六）

道济禅师曾在灵隐寺出家。他手拿破扇，带破帽，穿垢衲衣，貌似疯癫，却扶危济困，彰善罚恶。当年修壁画时，任豪与徐一宁细细讲过他的轶事。

可是假疯癫真智慧的禅师哪里知道，人是真的会疯癫的，而这场疯癫，没有人看得到尽头。

这个夏天，过于纷乱了。北京街头的空气，热燥得要爆炸。  
从文物出版社里贴了工人们的大字报开始，故宫城隍庙的泥胎神像，莫名就成了影响生产发展的反动小鬼，尽数被砸毁了。奉先殿摆放的石窟原件，提前被收回了库房，然而突然化身革命群众的人们不能空手而归，砸了没搬走的翻制石膏像泄愤。  
雪白的碎片铺了满满一地，映着激昂的人们脸上的红光越烧越旺。

带着军帽的红卫兵，把《收租院》的泥塑从城楼上搬来，放到已经空了的奉先殿，说要给全国各地来串联的人看看，大地主刘文彩是如何残酷剥削贫下中农的。  
任豪后来才得知，那年他与徐一宁骑车游西湖，车子坏掉时所在的岳王庙，之后的命运也和奉先殿一样，被改成了恶霸地主的收租院。杭州的红卫兵，有着和北京同类一样的狂热，推倒墓阙，夷平墓地，把抱柱匾额纷纷劈作柴，然后扬长而去。

最热的那天，故宫外面不知道有多少人，齐聚在神武门下，大喊“开门”。若不是前一天晚上，上面派了部队，又指示他们紧急封锁全部入口，整个故宫估计也要遭殃的。  
故宫尚且如此，更何况没有被保护到的地方了。  
他们常去的砂锅居，因做的是官府菜，招牌就被砸了个稀巴烂；颐和园的佛祖塑像，只剩一地狼藉；琉璃厂的古董店，门口贴上了大字报，正等待着被砸毁……  
扎皮带戴袖章的少年男女，卷起裤脚，唱着“滚，滚，滚，滚他妈的蛋”，冲进了所有能闯入的、他们认为需要挨斗的人的家里。

这段日子他们都没有找到姚琛。

徐一宁也在故宫。姐姐托了父亲的学生，借来北京串联的机会带话给他，好好清理一下自己的东西，最好躲在故宫不要出来。家里已经把从巴黎带回来的所有油画、速写都剪碎，烧得一干二净了。

这天晚上，残月被云彩遮了半边。一声怪笑，打破了院子里的寂静。  
还是那只猫头鹰，这时却不再发出呜咽的哭声。它不停地怪笑着，声音穿透耳膜，听到的人心脏都紧缩了起来。  
好像门外有人在喊什么，确定喊得不是“破除四旧”后，颜齐跑过去，把门开得小小的一条缝。来人是多日没见到的姚琛，门一打开，就倒在了他肩上。  
他没有想到，那个说过“我也可以作你的家人”的姚琛，再见面后说的第一句话是“齐齐，我没有爸妈了。”

姚琛躲在美院库房里好几天了。  
家里不让他回去，宿舍没有容身之地，故宫也被封锁起来，他不知道该去哪。直到同样做教工的朋友找到他，说家里出了事，才赶回美术馆后街。  
走到巷口时，碰到两辆卡车开出来。他还不知道，卡车里装的正是父亲花了几十年收藏的明代家具，要运往文物管理处。  
人群该是散去有一会了。姚琛推开宅子大门，院子里有一堆余烬。灼热的风吹过，刮起一团黑灰。带了半片印鉴的焦黑纸屑，飘到他手上。原本的风雅名号，烧得只剩下个“苦”字。

“琛哥，你回来了。”  
那个被他叫做妈妈的人，口红从嘴边溢了出来，脸颊和额头上也都是红色的一条条道子，从来盘得整齐的发髻散开，被剪掉了半边。  
她对他咧嘴笑着，笑容却没来由地让他有了不好的预感。  
她正和往常一样，用蘸水的软布擦拭家里的家具，可那清水，却滴落到了空荡荡的地面上。  
“琛哥，来，跟我来，我带你看。”  
她拉他的手，和之前生病时带他散步一样，有着同样的温度，力气却大得他怎么都挣不开。

他们经过歪倒在地上的斯坦威钢琴，来到书房门口。  
书房的门大敞着。姚琛从来没有见过那么整洁的书房。是空无一物的整洁。  
他的父亲姚远，坐在窗台前的凳子上。凳子腿上的油漆掉了许多，斑斑驳驳，是本来放在厨房里，用来换灯泡时踩在脚下的。而原本他熟悉的、小时候父亲把他抱在怀里读诗时坐的那把紫檀椅，应该已经被装车运走了。

姚远闭着眼睛，安详地睡着了。头上不再有人吐的口水，也没有吃剩的饭菜。他的头发洗过，胡子也刮的干净，手边有一只空了的安眠药瓶。  
风从半开的窗户刮进来，刮来那些字画的余灰，也吹倒了药瓶。  
小白药瓶滚落到地板上，发出微弱的一声响。  
“1984，这是 1984 来了啊！”  
她说完这句话，就松开了姚琛的手，跪坐到一旁咯咯地笑了起来。

此时窗外的猫头鹰，又凄厉地笑了两声。

姚琛带来了外面的消息。  
学校已经停课了。造反派占了不同教研室的办公室做司令部。  
家里没什么东西可以收拾，他回了学校库房，可是连办公室都占不到的低级造反派，也看上了这里。那人还是他们系的一个学生，带着显眼的红袖套走了进来。从前见到他，还叫他一声姚老师，现在也不叫了，直接唤着他的名字，让他把东西理一理拿走。  
姚琛没有资格过问他们要库房做什么，理好了也没剩下什么的东西就出来了。  
还没下楼，又碰到另一派的红卫兵，要他把房门外的地板拖一拖。他只好顺从着走上楼去。  
地面上是一地黑灰和油污。原先刷的淡青色的墙上面熏黑了一大块，角落里堆了成堆烧完的灰烬。  
原来自己小心守护过的那几百个卷轴，到头来，都化成了碳。

他在一片狼藉的路上游荡，晃到天黑，才敢来故宫碰碰运气。

姚琛投奔来后没几天，连这里的人也不得安宁了。

美院新布置的斗鬼台上，汪起云满脸涂了墨汁。他站得太久，混了汗水的墨汁流进眼里。他看不清新换上去的大字报，上面都写了他什么内容。在说他是“反动学术权威”吗？应该不是，他还不够格。“学术权威”们大都早早去了个干净。那大概就是“反动知识分子”了。  
不管是什么名头，总归是要安个“反动”、“对社会主义不满”在他身上的。

他是因一幅画被揪来的。  
从前汪起云不相信“指鹿为马”这种事能发生在当下，可现实让他相信了。  
许麟庐的一幅画，一棵白菜、三个柿子，能说成暗指“三世清白”，想要为自己的“反动家庭”翻案。陈大羽的公鸡，栩栩如生，在迎春花前高歌，也要被批为“翻着白眼”，“对社会主义春天欣欣向荣景象的极端仇视”。那么那幅不过是根据动物习性画的，睁一只眼闭一只眼的猫头鹰，被说是“仇恨无产阶级文化大革命”，画上他题的字句——“白天，人们用恶毒的语言诅咒我，夜晚我为他们工作”，也是“反党反社会主义”的毒草，就太正常不过了。

那幅猫头鹰，正高悬于“反击美术领域黑线回潮的复辟逆流”批斗大会的正中央，批的最大的那个就是。  
他成了“复辟”的“炮制者”，在台上的众人中，戴最高的帽子。真看得起他。

“汪起云。”  
他终于听到了自己的名字。  
“低下头！念！”  
他是最后一个挨斗的。按照对整个大会流程的观察，头上的高帽子，一会要被取掉。念完认罪词，就会有人提一桶墨汁来，劈头倒满一身，再拿厕所里盛手纸的篓子，扣在头上。  
“念！”皮带的金属带扣打在身上，好像是疼的。

“我是个迎合西方资产阶级和修正主义的货色……不甘心复辟逆流的失败，借用低劣的作品，传达想要同无产阶级决一死战的恶毒心理……”  
他们又是从哪里找来的这些词？  
台词重复的多了，都快要背下来，快要相信自己真的有罪，专门画些“黑山黑水”，寄托自己不满社会主义的阴暗内心。  
想他拒绝过为汪精卫作画贺寿，又为国家奔走各地许多年，征集鉴定不知多少件珍品，来故宫后，绘画馆、摹画馆，都是从无到有建起来，现在却落得这样一个局面。  
他曾经还黄大痴《富春山居图》以真面目，却因为那卷最后被带去台湾，说是“接近异己分子”，“向异己分子示好”。  
他看得透乾隆题过许多字的“真”《子明卷》是假，而“假”《无用师卷》是真，但看不透这个世界为何变成这样。  
王士祯道，“黄大痴、曹云西、沉石田、文衡山辈，皆工画，皆享大年。”  
他汪起云，比不得他们，却怕是因画，享不得大年了。

（七）

如果没有被批斗，徐一宁还不知道杭州发生的事情。

灵隐寺和故宫一样躲过了一劫，而那里的人们却没有。  
原来家里把从巴黎带回来的所有东西都烧掉也没有用。  
父亲现在是“形式主义的堡垒”，是“从资产阶级社会回来的危险人物”，关进了牛棚。为父亲和母亲证婚的恩师，因是美院校长，七十多岁的人了，还要被押去周边各县游斗，连杭州也回不得。  
他不站出来，是家庭出身和背景不好，站出来，就是“顽固的黑帮分子的杂种”。  
革命小将们是这么宣判他的。然而他们宣读别的罪状时，连“复辟”的“辟”字都念不对。

徐一宁原以为，承认画作是自己所作，汪起云就会没事。  
汪师傅在周边乡下“四清”了几年，心脏早就衰弱了。他看不得他成日成日地挨斗，被打的鼻青脸肿。  
可他想的，还是太简单了。  
他们要打倒的，是一切。  
意图能够无中生有，罪名可以莫须有。他不过是上赶着，把自己送进来了。

可是不送进来又怎样呢？从一个荒唐的地方，到另一个荒唐的地方罢了。

  
（八）

“知道猫头鹰被批得最大的那天，我拦了他许久。”他沉默一会，问我，后面的故事还要听吗。  
我迟疑了片刻，仔细看他脸上，没有发现伤心的神色，才点了点头。

“我记得过了半年，他和姚琛去了内蒙边境，一个叫海拉尔的地方，不过不在一个农场。汪师傅那时候从牛棚出来，去了湖北丹江。  
“开始一两年，我和颜齐还留在故宫。每个月买了肉，趁晚上没人，剁了粒，熬成酱，装在罐头里面封好，寄到……三个不同的地方。  
“再后来，我们也要下放了。博物院里的所有人都去了河北。’五七干校’你听说过吗？”看我摇头，他接着说，“干校还是家庭成分好的人才可以去的。  
“那时候我们不能出村子。白天种地，拉煤，晚上要抓反革命。没什么东西吃，我和颜齐去打山鸡，跟老乡学着，把骨头砸烂，一起放到罐头里，再给他们寄过去。  
“我们的日子其实还算好的。等再回到故宫，有天汪师傅和我讲，在丹江，有一回种地时，他渴了，问老乡要了两个梨，就有人批他追求资产阶级生活方式，又整了他好一阵子。  
“也是回去以后我才知道，我们在干校的时候，一宁父亲也在河北。他在李村，另外一个县里。生了很严重的病，自杀了两次，都救回来了。  
“只是从那以后，除了教学生，他都不再画了。”  
他叹了口气，面上还是淡淡的。

“那姚先生和徐先生呢？”

“他承认那幅画是他画的，过后没多久，就有人来我这抄东西。之前在杭州拍的照片，都被他们剪碎烧掉了。不过……”这时我注意到他眼中流露出了神采。  
“当时我趁乱抽了一张照片，藏在红宝书里。  
“红宝书……你应该也不知道，就是毛主席语录，外面有半透明的红色塑料封套。  
“我把照片翻过来，背面朝外，塞到封套里。那些人没想到我敢这么做，就没有发现。”他微笑起来，“听说很多寺院那些日子里也是靠这样才护住的。用红纸封住塑像，再用毛主席像贴满，就没人敢碰了。”

他同我说，七四年他们回到故宫。七八年姚琛摘掉帽子，从内蒙回北京。又过了两年，姚琛父亲平反。再之后，真的一九八四年的时候，姚琛的母亲回到中文系任教。  
“我见过她几次。她一直要吃很多药。”

后来的日子他说都很平淡，没什么可说的，只告诉我，他九八年退休，就与徐先生一起来了杭州。至于颜齐与姚琛，他们一直都还在北京，有时会联系。  
“那您来杭州，也有二十年了。”九八年，对我来说也已经挺久了。那时候我还没出生。  
“是啊。”他不再看我，把目光放的很远，看往飞来峰的方向。“天气好的时候，我就往灵隐寺那走一走。道济禅师的殿里，能看到他以前修的画，还有我们的名字。天气不好的话，我就在这，拉拉曲子。”

听到这里，我有些怅然。不过，这已经还算是个好结局了。

提到禅师，我想起了三年前那算命先生的谜语，拿来向他请教。  
他听后怔了一会，把视线收回，重新看向我，嘴唇翕动，“这个谜底……是’苦’啊。当年我们在这里，也去看过。他一下就说了出来。”  
“那两个算命师傅，是师徒也说不定。”  
“或许吧。”  
我想让他开心一点，但他没有笑，也没有再继续这个话题，转而问我要再听一首么。他又告诉我，先前拉的那首曲子是《山楂树》，刚才的故事里提起过。  
“难怪这么耳熟。前段时间我看综艺还看到了。”  
他不再和我说别的故事，只是重新打开琴箱，抱起手风琴，拉了那故事里的另一首曲子。

这天结束前，有人过来接他回去。我听那人说怎么打他电话都打不通，以为出了什么事。  
他回道，只是跟我聊的投机，手机一直在口袋里装着，调成静音没听到。

按照他的经历，来人应该是义工或者养老院的工作人员吧。  
那人看上去比我大不了多少，戴着口罩，露出来的眸子很清亮，和一个艺人长得很像，不过我一时半会怎么都想不起来是谁。

天色已晚，我也该把东西放回学校了。我收拾的时候光线太暗，只顾着画具，倒忘了钱包。要是没有校园卡，一会连宿舍都进不去。还好戴口罩的那位追上来，送还了给我。  
应该是看不下去我拿了这么多东西，他说要送送我。  
我劝他还是送老人要紧。这里离停车场还有段距离，下过雨路面滑，我学校也离的不远。这才把他劝走。

大概白天听那故事听了太久，晚上我睡得很沉，连梦里都是老人最后拉的那支曲子。

“爱我所爱，无怨无悔。此情长留心间。”

（九）

周一的时候，我从南门取了个很沉的快递回来，刚到宿舍楼下，听见背后有人喊我名字。

原来那天不是我认错，他确实是位歌手，打开最大的音乐 App 能搜索到，专辑销量还算可观的一位。  
“可是你为什么会接他回去，现在又找到我？”我问他。  
我的手有点酸了，就把快递搁到了地上。  
他让我先把快递放回去再说。

我下楼后，他问我附近哪里比较适合聊天，我带他去了艺苑咖啡馆。  
店里这个点人不多，他不算太有名，应该还好。

“我想你周末应该不在学校，今天才过来找你。”  
他把手机递了过来。屏幕上是一张黑白照片，照片里的人看上去很年轻，盘腿坐在一个蒲团上。  
照片应该是在灵隐寺算命先生看相的那间偏殿里拍的。我一眼就认出了里面的壁画。如果不是我对那天实在印象深刻，还不会这么快就分辨出来。  
这应该就是老人说的藏在红宝书里的那张照片了。  
他的眼睛大而亮，眼尾微垂，嘴角翘起，隔着照片和屏幕的两重阻碍都看得出来，拍照那天确实很开心。

让我惊讶的是，我和他实在相像。

“你们真的好像。”任非和我说，他那天见到我，差点直接惊呼出来。

任非说那天的老人是他爷爷。不过他还告诉我，他父亲真正的父母死于文革，爷爷下放结束后把他父亲带回的北京。  
手机里的照片是他偷偷翻拍的，原版一直夹在老人案头的《书画鉴定理论》里。他一直很好奇里面的人是谁，说自己小时候不懂事，问过爷爷这人是谁，不仅没得到答案，从此之后还再也不许进书房。

“你还记得那天他和你提到过的人的名字吗？”

我掏出手机，差点没拿稳，开始搜索起来。

汪起云（1909-1996）书画鉴定专家、画家。主要著作：《书画鉴定理论》等。曾任故宫博物院研究员……  
任谦（1913-1992）高级书画装裱师。22 岁在上海拜著名书画装裱师刘望亭为师，学习古旧书画的修复和装裱技术。1954 年，应文物局邀请，带领一行四人到故宫博物院……  
颜齐（1940.7.2-）古书画修复专家。从 1958 年到 2000 年，多次受文物局和院领导的指派参加重大文物的抢修和保护工作……  
姚琛（1940.3.23-）曾任中央美术学院教务处副处长，处长……  
任豪（1938.7.17-）古书画修复专家。经手修复全国各博物馆馆藏珍品主要有：浙江省博物馆藏 元代《富春山居图剩山卷》……  
姚远（1911-1966）考古学家，T 大文物陈列室主任，文革初期自杀身亡。  
许梦萝（1912-1998）1935 年任教于燕京大学。1952年院系调整后调入T大。1966 年患精神分裂症，住进北京安定医院。1984 年后任 T 大中文系教授。  
徐竹友（1912-1995）画家、油画家、美术教育家。毕业院校：国立杭州艺术专科学校（中国美术学院）、巴黎国立高级美术学校……

我没有搜索到徐一宁。

只是在徐竹友词条的家人一栏里，找到了一行字，上面写道，他有一子一女，分别是徐一宁和徐安平。

“徐安平，杭州第十四中学中学教师。”

徐安平是我外婆的名字。她住院时，之前的学生来探病，送来过花篮。

而外婆，从未提起过她有弟弟这件事。

一次也没有。

（十）

手边的咖啡彻底冷掉后，我原原本本说完了听到的一切。

“照片上的人应该是我舅公，但我从来也没听外婆说起过他。”  
“那你外婆……”  
“她上周去世了。”

任非给了我一个很抱歉的表情。我摆了摆手。

我们都端起了杯子，慢慢啜着冷咖啡。

他与我舅公在江畔久别重逢时，便和他说了谎，告诉他为止斋的老板回了无锡养老。那么，他同样为这个故事编织一个完满结局，也就没什么好奇怪的了。

我重新看了那张照片。

这应该是他有的唯一一张，我舅公的照片。

他们终究是，连一张合影都没有的。

任非沉默许久，再看向我时，他说他想去照片上的那个地方看一看，问我有没有空带他过去。  
走吧。我重新穿上了外套。

我和任非来到偏殿，眼前景象和那张旧照片上别无二致。道济禅师化缘重修大悲楼的壁画光彩依旧。  
我们仔细在边角找寻，才发现了一对缠绕在一起的极漂亮的圆体字母缩写，混在繁复的云纹里。我相信不会有人发觉。

“未来一定会更自由吗？”任非复述了那个曾经我们的祖辈谈论过的问题。  
我不知道这个问题的答案是什么，但我可以说，比起那个年代，至少现在会自由一些。

出来时我们撞上了先前那位算命先生。我告诉他我已经知道谜底。  
他竟然还记得我，望了我们两个一眼，依旧说着模棱两可的话。  
“懂了也好。”

（十一）

春天再次来临的时候，我和任非已然熟了起来。

浙博要选送馆藏文物参加一档文博节目，选了《富春山居图》。他们找上任非，请他写一首有关前世今生的歌。我们去北京找到颜齐和姚琛两位老先生，听完真正的故事后，填了一阙词。

“一别苦深情/隐约旧事长  
再别苦生离/淡墨染时光  
最后苦相思/离合分两行  
世间自有痴情者/莫笑痴情太痴狂”

我们和他说会有一期节目，里面有我们为这段故事写的歌。  
那天之后，他说当时他出门散步去了，忘记看了。 

任非私下告诉我，在视频账号的历史记录里，有那期节目。

后来表哥来杭州，邀我吃火锅，介绍他男友姚老师给我。他们问起我是怎样和任非在一起的，我不知道该怎么说这么长的故事，没有和他们讲太多，只说是因为这首歌认识的。

这餐饭快吃完，任非才出现。

“洛洛。”他叫我的名字，过来和表哥他们打招呼。

“那我们回去啦。”

我们与表哥和姚老师告别，踏进了无边的春夜。

未来会更自由吗？我不得而知。

但至少我知道，春天不会永远消失。  
至少此刻，我与他，可以徜徉在夜色里。

（完）

参考资料详见 https://mlletrois.lofter.com/post/1e699e95_1c8c17483

感谢读到这里。

2020年4月9日


End file.
